


蜚语

by hei_rantan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, OOC警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: 一个续集





	蜚语

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3特殊修改版本  
> 可以用谷歌翻译  
> 原文发表于LOFTER  
> 中文和英文表达习惯真的好不一样，就算是做了调整还是感觉怪怪的  
> 请将就着看吧

「——所以，」罗斯玛丽说，「她们从此以后就幸福快乐地生活在一起了。」

一点稀稀拉拉的掌声。

「罗斯，」珍妮翻了个白眼，「求你了。」

罗斯玛丽灰溜溜地从桌子上下来。她手里是她最喜欢的黑色甜咖啡，站在茶水间最高的一张桌子上，和同事们讲了一个天马行空的浪漫爱情故事。所有人惊叹于她恢弘的想象力，和她对故事节奏的恰到好处把控。这个粉红色的经典罗曼史高潮迭起，情节抓人，换做是谁都能听得津津有味。

可是在这里，没有一个人会真心赞美她的故事。

「她们没有在一起。」弗兰克终于开口，并且叹了口气，「从来没有。我想永远也不会有。」

「可我们之前讨论过的，」罗斯玛丽有点着急，「我们讨论过——她们是天造地设的一对！她们只是需要一点点小小的动力！」

一片略有些尴尬的沉默。

「如果是真的，罗斯，她们应该已经在一起了。」珍妮又翻了个白眼，「虽然现在特别行动小组已经解散了，可你还是希尔的王牌执行员，复仇者联盟的事情你也要管。这样真的很不专业，宝贝，你不能工作的时候还去考虑你老板的花花故事，你会分心的。」

 

「珍妮！」罗斯玛丽叫道，「我以为我们是一伙的。」

「面对现实吧，罗斯，」珍妮耸耸肩，把手摊开，「玛利亚·希尔知道这些，玛利亚·希尔什么都没干。我的工作就是记录特工们生活，没有谁比我更清楚了。」

「可是你没有像我一样，和她们一起工作过。」

「醒醒吧，罗斯，」珍妮摇头，「别做这些无用功了。」

罗斯玛丽没有回答珍妮的话，硬气地把头扭向另一边。弗兰克见状，站出来打了个圆场：「或许她们只不过是非常亲密的伙伴而已，你知道，就是那种非常要好，超过了浪漫或者友情的人间正爱。」

「呸！」罗斯玛丽并不领情，「那就是爱情。」

「好吧，罗斯，」珍妮深吸一口气，「如果她们在一起了——虽然我发誓那绝对不可能——我就请你去看你喜欢的那只球队的比赛——我说可是所有的棒球赛。还有你要买的所有的T恤和旗子，我会付钱。」

「这算是哪门子惩罚？」罗斯玛丽的语气略带疑惑，「你还要陪我一起去。」

「你！」珍妮马上让自己平静下来，虽然她确实非常讨厌这些体育比赛，可是她对这场博弈绝对有信心，「好，我陪你去。但是要是你输了——」

「事实是，你没办法证明我输了。」罗斯玛丽笑道。

「——哦，我会的，只要她们有了别的恋人——你就要穿着猩红女巫[1]的制服挨个给母舰上所有的办公室送咖啡！」

弗兰克眼看事情正在朝向灾难发展，准备说点什么制止这种不良行为，可直来直往的罗斯玛丽抢先一步，一拍桌子大吼：「好，我穿！说好了！」

「——穿什么？」一个略带沙哑的性感声音从门口飘了过来。

罗斯玛丽向门口望去，那居然是黑寡妇本人。不过娜塔莎似乎没有听见她们之前的谈话。她大汗淋漓，手里还握着湿透了的毛巾，看上去应该是刚从训练室回来，顺道来茶水间接杯水的。

「哇哦……黑……我是说，罗曼诺夫特工。」罗斯玛丽向她挥挥手。

娜塔莎熟练地撬开冰箱，从写着希尔标签的箱子里倒出了一瓶冰的草莓牛奶，啪的一下崩开了盖子，咕嘟咕嘟两三口就喝光了。

「你们刚刚在说什么呢？」娜塔莎问，用毛巾抿去嘴边的牛奶。她真的是光彩夺目，让罗斯玛丽目不转睛。

「额……神盾局特工的住房福利问题。」安吉拉火速接话，不愧是一名出色的危机公关。

「住房福利问题？」

「对，没错。」周围的人楞了一下，不过马上跟上了安吉拉，纷纷点头。

「住房福利确实是个大问题啊。」娜塔莎点点头。

「我希望我们能像复仇者那样，能有在工作地点附近的宿舍。其实母舰上房间也够，但是我们只有在轮班的时候才能住。我们甚至连固定的房间都没有，还要提前申请。」安吉拉顺势向大家抱怨道，「哦，我真羡慕他们。罗曼诺夫特工，给我们讲讲复仇者的生活吧。」

娜塔莎轻轻地笑了，伸了个懒腰，回答道：「和同事们住在一起可不是什么非常愉快的事情，我就没有住在复仇者大厦。我住在东六路18号的C1809号，虽然也是托尼名下的房产，但是总归是更舒服一些。」

「是那座斯塔克老宅吗？」

「哦，对的。」娜塔莎笑眯眯地说，「如果你有和别人同居的打算的话，最好还是把家安在离工作远远的地方。我已经住在哪里将近五年了，一直都是为了这一刻。」

珍妮听了这话，心里涌上一阵开心，说不定罗斯玛丽马上就要换上性感制服了。

「那可真是浪漫。」罗斯玛丽说道，脸上的微笑和珍妮一模一样。显然，她也觉得自己马上就要赢了。

「好啦，我也不能在这里呆太久，」娜塔莎说道，起身站定，整理了一下衣装，「那我先走了，你们继续讨论这个严肃的议题吧。」

接着，红发美人将玻璃瓶塞回冰箱，大摇大摆地走出了茶水间。

「她这么做是为了希尔。」罗斯玛丽严肃地说。

「废话！」珍妮叫道。

这两个女人之间的气氛似乎紧张了起来，弗兰克在一边不知道该如何是好。

「我刚刚撞见黑寡妇了！」艾伦跑进来，面色通红，兴奋地大叫，「就刚才！她还冲我笑了。」

「我们知道了，艾伦。她刚刚从茶水间走出去的。」罗斯玛丽笑道，紧张的气氛得到了这个冒失鬼的缓解。

「哦，天哪，我错过了什么，」艾伦哭丧着脸叫道，黑寡妇的头号粉丝居然错过了这么宝贵的面对唯一偶像的机会，「希尔好讨厌。她干嘛非要我帮着她搬家。」

「你去帮希尔搬家了？」珍妮问。

艾伦点头：「她要把工作上的一些东西转移到新家里，我得去帮忙提供技术支持。她的新家可真阔气，好像是上过报纸的巨富豪宅一样。」

「嘛，希尔是超高级特工。她应该很有钱。」弗兰克耸耸肩。

「东六路18号的C1809号诶，超著名的建筑吧。」艾伦给自己接了一杯白水，坐到罗斯玛丽的位置旁边——他终于坐在这个专门为八卦爆料者预留的王座上了——然后向大家炫耀道，「她一定花了不少钱。我还看到了一辆崭新的定制车，严肃地，世界上只有三辆。我本来以为黑寡妇把三辆全都买下来了呢，原来希尔也有那么一辆。」

「哈？」

「你还好吗？罗斯？」艾伦有点疑惑。

「你说过的话，你再说一遍？」

「嗯？好，希尔的车和黑寡妇一模一样。」

「不对，倒数第二句。」

「希尔的新家在东六路18号的C1809号。」

「珍妮？」

「嗯？」被提及的金发美人吓了一跳。

「黑寡妇刚刚说，她家在东六路18号的C1809号。她在那里已经住了五年了。」

「哈？」

「她们两个。」

「诶？」

「该不会是……」

「*。」

两人不说话了。事实上，整个房间都没人敢说话。

事实：有证据证明希尔和黑寡妇喜欢彼此；希尔知道两人可能双向暗恋；两人没有具体表示，但是互动非常甜蜜；黑寡妇和希尔的地址一样。

结论：她们没有在一起？

「原来是这样。」罗斯玛丽仰天狂笑，「这可比我想象的甜多了。」

「没想到呀没想到，」珍妮也摇了摇头，苦笑道，「好吧，我输了。答应你的，等下陪你去看棒球赛。」

「那我们要赶快出发了！」罗斯玛丽放下手中的咖啡，拉着珍妮的手就往走廊跑去。不一会儿又从门后探出个脑袋，对着弗兰克大吼：「记得跟希尔说一声，我和珍妮下午就不来了。」

弗兰克答应了，出门去，目送她们两个下了电梯。

他回到房间，捧着一杯鸳鸯奶茶，对着茶水间的众人说：「其实我觉得，珍妮和罗斯玛丽，可能——」

 

_______________________________________________________cut__________________________________________________________________--

[1]指的是漫画中的方便面头盔比基尼的制服，不是电影中的不良少女风格

（本系列完）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读完！  
> 特别感谢 kk 和 Galileo_Tracy


End file.
